


I’m Here

by GirlieX29



Category: The X files
Genre: Birth, F/M, Gen, Multi, re write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlieX29/pseuds/GirlieX29
Summary: Re Write of parts of the episode Existence.





	I’m Here

-Im here-

In The Skies above Democrat Hot Springs

“Put me down there!” Mulder yells to the pilot. The pilot just nods and heads in the direction Mulder is pointing. 

Not wanting to wait for the chopper to touch ground, he jumps out and wanders through the middle of what appears to be a ghost town. He begins to lose all hope of finding Scully or the baby when he hears her loud painful moan: it sounds like it is coming from the building directly in front of him. He wastes no time running to the building. 

When he enters the room, the sight before him stops him in his tracks. He sees Scully sitting in a giant green armchair struggling to get through a contraction. When he can move again, he makes his way quickly to her side and takes her hands in his. 

“Mulder, I’m so glad you’re here,” Scully says just above a whisper. 

“Nowhere else I’d rather be, sorry I’m late,” Mulder whispers apologetically. 

“Oooooooooo!” Scully moans as another contraction starts to take hold of her body. Reyes looks up from the buckets of boiling water to see Mulder kneeling at Scully’s chair, holding her hands.

“Agent Mulder, when did.. how did..” Reyes stammers, stunned by the sudden appearance of Mulder.

“Long story, for another time. How far apart are her contractions?” He asks in a concerned tone.

They’re about two minutes apart now, it’s not going be long,” she says hurriedly. He turns back to Scully when he hears her whimper.

“Breathe Scully, c’mon breathe with me. Don’t fight it, just let it happen,” Mulder coaches. 

While Scully breathes with Mulder through the contraction, Reyes walks over to the chair holding up a shirt for Scully’s approval. “Is this the shirt you wanted to wear?”

“Oooooo, yeah,” Scully pants out as the contraction escalates. 

Mulder takes the shirt from Reyes, realizing it’s his missing grey t shit. “Hey, I was looking for this” Mulder chuckles. “Why this shirt, Scully?”

“It… reminds… me… of you,” she pants out through the contraction. 

When the contraction ends, he asks “Do you want to change now?”. 

“Please, but I need your help, we need to hurry before the next contraction starts”.

“Help, that’s what I’m here for Scully. I’m here for whatever you need. Let’s start with your shoes and work our way up,” he says gently. He manages to get her socks and shoes off before the next contraction starts.

“Uhhhhh….Mmmmmmm,” Scully moans. 

“Breathe Scully, don’t hold your breath, it will hurt more if you hold your breath,” Mulder soothes

“I think it’s time to get you into bed,” Mulder says.  
Scully nods and tries to get up and Mulder is there instantly offering his hands for leverage. “Thank you,” Scully says tiredly. “Anytime Scully, that’s what I’m here for.” 

They walk slowly to the day bed, only having to stop once for a contraction. 

“Alright, give me your pants and undies,” he teases.

She manages to smile and says “Isn’t that how we got into this situation?” 

He laughs as she leans on the daybed frame as Mulder takes her pants and underwear off. “I figure it will be easier for you to give birth without your pants on,” Mulder jokes. He sets the pants and underwear aside. When the next contraction starts she’s resting on her forearms. 

“Mul…..” Scully gasps as she feels her water break. 

“Agent Reyes, can you hand me that other shirt?” Mulder asks, motioning to the shirt hanging on the back of the green armchair. 

Once she brings the shirt to him, he helps Scully take off her white button up, and tank top; trading it for a Mulders grey t shirt. “This is really happening” Mulder whispers in her ear. 

“Mmm-humm” is all she can get out as the next contraction starts. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Mulder notices that they're no longer alone - a woman has crept onto the building premises. 

Fortunately, he's not the only one who notices. Reyes notices too, and goes out to confront the mystery woman. 

“Mulder… what’s…going…on?” Scully manages to get out between breaths. 

“I don’t know Scully, but whatever is going on, it looks like Agent Reyes has it handled.”

“I sure hope so,” Scully says through gritted teeth. 

Once the contraction is over, he walks over to the pail of water and grabs the cold washcloth out of it. He walks back over to the bed and helps her get as comfortable as she can. He places the cold washcloth on her forehead and asks “Do you want me behind you Scully or by your side?” 

“Behind…Uuuuugggghhhh!” Scully groans as another contraction starts.

“Okay, Scully, breathe.” 

“Mulder… pressure…I…feel…pressure,” Scully pants out. 

“Agent Reyes!” Mulder yells. After a couple of minutes, Reyes comes back inside, white as a sheet. 

“Reyes, you alright? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” 

“It’s Billy Miles. He's out there. He was dead, but now he’s alive.” 

“We'll have to deal with that later. Scully says she feels pressure with the contractions.  
Reyes nods and moves down to the foot of the bed as Mulder gets in bed behind Scully. Once Mulder is seated behind Scully, he starts to rub her belly in a rhythmic pattern.

“Dana, I need you to bend your needs and put your feet flat on the mattress,” Reyes tells her gently.

As soon as she has her knees bent a contraction starts. “Uuuuugggghhhh… I… gotta… push…” Scully screams out between breaths. 

“Okay Dana, push!” 

“AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!” she screams as she pushes. 

Mulder hears what sound like footsteps, he turns his attention toward the door, and sees about thirty people led into the building by Billy Miles. 

“NOOOOOOO!!!!” Scully screams. “You can’t take him!” 

“They aren’t going to take our baby Scully, push!” Mulder says urgently, wondering if he can reach his gun if he needs to stop them from doing just that. 

“Uuuuuuggggghhhh!!” Scully screams. 

“I’m beginning to see a little bit of the baby’s head Dana, push!” Reyes tells her, focusing on Scully's labor rather than the crowd that surrounds them.

Scully continues to push for another fifteen minutes when she feels an intense burning sensation. “Oooooohhhhh… it burns….. it burns…..” Scully screams. 

“The baby’s head is crowning, another big push Dana,” Reyes coaxes the tired woman.

“I can’t, I can’t,” Scully cries. 

“C’mon Scully, push, just a few more and our son will be here,” Mulder says soothingly in Scully’s ear. 

“Push Dana, Push and keep breathing.” 

“Uuuuugggghhhhh!!” 

“Okay, the head is out, stop pushing and pant for a second,” Reyes says more calmly than she feels. 

“Okay Dana, the cord is out of the way, PUSH!!!!” Reyes urges.

“GOD!!!!” Scully groans as she feels the baby’s shoulders and the rest of the baby leave her body. Once the baby is out, she falls back against Mulder’s chest breathing heavily. 

Just as quietly as the group of people entered, they leave. 

“It’s a boy,” Reyes announces.

“A boy” Mulder repeats in awe. “Scully we have a son, he’s so beautiful” Scully opens her arms to receive the tiny boy, and Reyes lays him on her chest. Scully is kissing him, and wrapping him in the sheet covering her to clean him off and keep him warm. He starts to make little grunting noises and she leads his mouth to her breast where he takes her nipple and starts sucking greedily “Mulder you need to find something to tie off the cord and something to cut it.” Scully says just above a whisper her voice thick with exhaustion. Mulder reluctantly leaves the bed and Scully’s warmth, rummaging around for what they need, and after a few minutes he comes back with the the shoe laces from Scully’s shoes and a pair of fingernail scissors. 

After the cord is tied and cut Scully seems to be pushing again, “Scully, what’s wrong why are you pushing again” Mulder says nervously. “Have to deliver the placenta” She says matter of factly. 

“Mulder can you believe he’s here, he’s finally here” Scully gushes tears falling from her eyes to their newborn son who is now nursing just as greedily at her other breast. 

“Scully we need to get both you you to a hospital, there’s so much blood, I need to be sure you both are alright.” Mulder says as he kisses Scully’s forehead. 

“Do you hear that” Agent Reyes says after a few movements. “I think the chopper is still out there”

“Flag it down quick” Mulder urges as she runs out the door.

“We are gonna go home Scully, the three of us” Mulder says first kissing Scully, then their son. 

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> No Copyright infringement intended  
> Characters are not mine  
> Just fixing what I think was an injustice to poor Mulder and Scully lol


End file.
